Of music, men, and a baby
by horselover22
Summary: Modern P&P. Mary Bennet is a single mother with a two month old daughter. She is still focused on her music career, but her parents are making life hard for her. At her older sister's wedding, she meets a man who turns her world upside down, and makes her wonder if she can ever hope for a life full of love and a father for her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mary Bennet brushed a strand of hair of her cheek, leaving a trail of bubbles in its wake. Plunging her hands in to the dish water, she angrily attacked the dirty dishes. _Why did this have to happen to me? I'm only twenty and I find myself pregnant. How am I going to tell Oliver and my family?_

These thoughts ran through her head as she thought about what she found out earlier that day. She had been feeling sick for the past week and thought it was only the flu, until she went to the doctor, and he gave her some shocking news.

Mary pulled a plate out of the sink and rinsed it. _I can't even imagine what Oliver is going to say when he finds out. We have been only dating for four months. _She grabbed another plate and put it with the other one.

She soon finished the dishes and dried her hands. Grabbing her phone, she quickly sent a text to her boyfriend to see if she could talk to him tonight. A few seconds later a reply came saying he also needed to talk to her.

Mary sent a message back stating she would be there in fifteen minutes. She sat there for a moment looking around her apartment. It was small with only two bedrooms, a quaint little kitchen, and a crowded living room. She had been living here since graduating high school and leaving home to focus on her music career.

Her parents had never supported her choice of career, but it was what she loved to do. Her sisters and her boyfriend were the only ones who did.

Walking over to the kitchen table, she grabbed her purse, car keys, and jacket. Slipping her jacket on, she locked the apartment door, and headed for her car.

Fifteen minutes later, Mary was pulling her car in to the parking lot. Gripping the steering wheel, until her knuckles turned white, she stared ahead. _Just go up and tell him you are pregnant. _Taking a deep breath, she exited her car, and made her way to her boyfriend's apartment.

Winding her way up the stairs and through the familiar hallways, she soon found herself standing outside his door. Knocking on the door, she took a step back and waited for him to answer. Movement came from inside and the door was swung wide open.

"Hey, babe," Oliver said and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hi, Oliver. Can I come in and then we can talk?" Mary asked, nervously fiddling with the strap on her purse.

He gestured for her to come in and shut the door behind him. Mary stood staring at his messy apartment. Pizza boxes, beer bottles, and movies littered the floor and counter tops. Dirty dishes and clothes were scattered on the floor. She noticed his bedroom door was closed. Spinning on her heel, she faced him.

"What did you want to talk about? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Oliver said as he casually leaned against the counter top.

"I'm pregnant, Oliver."

"You're what?" he asked as anger and fear started building inside him.

She took a step back at his outburst. "I'm pregnant and you are the father."

"How do you know I am the father? You could be carrying someone else's child." He angrily stated as he gestured to her flat stomach.

"You are the only man I have been with. The baby I am carrying is yours. I thought you would be supportive."

"I am not ready to be tied down to anyone. You and I are not going to work out. I think we should break up."

"You're breaking up with me?" she said with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am." He said as a door creaked open behind Mary. She whirled around and found a woman lounging in the doorway.

"Not only are you breaking up with me, but you are also cheating on me. I hope you have a nice life and I never want to see you again," she stocked over to him and slapped his cheek, all of her anger and frustration in the hit.

Grabbing the door knob, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Mary hurriedly made her way to her car and threw herself in to the driver's seat. It was only then that the situation hit her and hot tears starting falling down her cheeks.

Hitting the steering wheel in anger, she yelled, "Why did he have to do this to me? I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong. What am I going to do?" she whispered the last sentence to herself.

Once she was somewhat composed, Mary started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. The drive back to the apartment was tiring and depressing. Letting herself in to the apartment, she threw everything on to the kitchen table, and sank to the floor; the tears soon turning in to heart retching sobs.

~~~00~~~

The next morning she groggily opened her eyes and blinked against the bright sunshine streaming through the window. Rolling over on to her side away from the bright light, Mary racked her mind, and wondered how she had gotten to her room last night.

The last thing she remembered was sinking to the floor and letting the tears flow. At the memory of what had transpired with Oliver last night, brought back all the anger and hurt back. Her phone started buzzing and she blindly searched for it on the nightstand.

"Hello?" she groggily asked.

"Mary, is that you?" a cheery voice said from the other end.

She groaned when she realized it was her older sister. "Yes it is me Jane. Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"It is almost noon, Mary. Did you just wake up?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and I only fell asleep a few hours ago," she lied.

"I am calling to remind you of the birthday party for Mom this weekend. All of our sisters will be there and I am sure they will want to be there. We haven't seen you for a whole month and I want to know how your music is going." Jane said and Mary could tell she was smiling.

"I promise I will be there, Jane. I might come down a few days early."

"You should; then we can spend a few days together. Is Oliver going to be joining you?"

Mary gripped the phone tighter. "No he will not be. He has a prior engagement." She said and it was probably true.

"I will see you in a few days, Mary. I love you."

"I love you too Jane. See you in a few days." Mary said and hung up. She threw the phone on the bed and laid there staring at the wall. Her family would need to know about the baby. _I know Jane and Lizzie will support me, but I am not sure about my parents. Mama will want me to get an abortion, saying I won't be able to raise a baby on my own._

Laying a hand over her flat stomach, she whispered to her unborn child, "I am going to raise you by myself. I will give you enough love for two parents."

A few days later she found herself pulling in front of her parents' home in Meryton. She had been traveling for the past two days and really wanted to lie down for a nap. Reluctantly she opened the car door and grabbed her suitcase and guitar case out of the trunk.

She slowly made her way up to the front door which was thrown open before she reached it. Looking up she found Jane smiling back at her.

"Mary, it's good to see you," Jane said and threw pulled her younger sister in to a hug.

Mary pulled back and stared at her sister. Jane was a few inches taller than her five foot five height, with long curly blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She was the oldest daughter at twenty four years old. Her mother always praised Jane's beauty and she was her favorite daughter.

"Hi, Jane. How have you been?"

"I have been very busy with work. The agency keeps me busy with photo shoots." Jane said as she led Mary in to the house. "How have you been Mary? You don't seem like yourself."

"I guess I'm just tired from the drive. Do you mind if I go up to my old room and take a nap?"

"No, go ahead. Lizzie and her new boyfriend will be stopping by later. Katie and Lydia are out shopping and Mom and Dad are getting a few more supplies for the party. I will see you a little later when you are feeling refreshed." She placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and watched her walk up the stairs.

Once Mary was safely in her old bedroom, she set down her suitcase and plopped the guitar case against the end of her bed. Kicking off her boots, she pulled back the covers, and climbed in to bed. It wasn't long before the weariness had her drifting off to sleep.

She woke a few hours later to the sound of someone running up and down the hall outside the door. Swinging her legs over to side, she stood to her feet, but quickly sat back down when her head swam.

Laying her head in her hands, Mary waited for the dizziness to subside, before once again getting to her feet. Padding over to the door, she threw it open, and found her younger sister's arguing over a pink dress. "Katie, Lydia," she said over their loud voices.

Both girls turned to her and stopped their fighting. Lydia was the first one to speak, "Mary I see you decided to join us. Did you finally decide to give up your music and find a rich husband?" she said with a snicker.

Mary rolled her eyes at her seventeen year old sister, instead she addressed Katie, "Katie could you please tell me if Mom and Dad are back? Jane said they went out earlier."

"They are both downstairs in Dad's study. Are you okay Mary? You don't look good," Katie said with concern. She and Lydia were twins, but they were both different in personality.

"I'm fine, Katie. I will talk to you two later," Mary said and made her way to her father's study. She took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door. At the call to come in, she stepped inside the room, and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Mary what can I do for you my dear?" Thomas Bennet asked his middle child.

She looked up at her father and fear rippled through her. _What are they going to say when I tell them? I can't do this. You have to do this. _"I have something I need to tell you and you might be angry with me." She took a seat in one of the armchairs sitting around the desk.

"Mary you can tell us anything," Fannie Bennet said with a smile.

Mary looked from her mother to her father before finding the words to tell them. "Im pregnant." _There I said it._

"im sorry, but I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that your pregnant?" Mrs. Bennet asked with a squeak.

"I am pregnant, mom," she said looking her mother in the eye.

Mrs. Bennet started fanning herself with a rolled up magazine and looked to her husband for help, but he was staring at Mary. "Say something, Thomas."

"Have you told the father of the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, but he wants nothing to do with us. I have decided to raise the baby on my own."

"You are not raising a baby on your own. The only thing to do is give the baby up for adoption or get an abortion. Mary you are only twenty years old. I know it's not like you are still in high school and a teenager, but how are you going to support a child." Mr. Bennet asked.

"I still have my job at the coffee house and I am still playing at gigs. I may not have a lot of money or a rich husband to help out, but I am not getting an abortion," she said with a calm tone. Mary had cried for the past week and she didn't think she had any tears left to cry.

"I agree with your father, Mary. You aren't going to be able to support a baby and your career. I think it is best if you get an abortion," Mrs. Bennet said close to tears. Her middle daughter wanted to raise the child on her own and be a single mother. _I don't want her to end up like I almost did._

Mary bolted to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going to kill my innocent baby. The father may not love him or her, but I do. I'm not a teenager anymore and I can make my own decisions about how I want to spend my life." She spun on her heel and ran out of the room.

Rounding the corner, to make her way back up to her room, she collided with something solid. Hands grabbed her arms to steady her. "Mary is you alright?"

She looked up in to the face of William Darcy, Lizzie's boyfriend. "I'm fine, Darcy. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going is all." Taking a step back, she ran her hands up her arms.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to knock you over."

"I said I'm fine. Do you know where I can find Jane and Lizzie? I really need to talk to them."

"They are upstairs in Jane's old room. I'm giving them some time to catch up and I have some work to see to. I will see you later." Darcy said and made his way to the living room.

Mary mumbled a thank you and made her way slowly up the stairs. _I hope Jane and Lizzie support me one this._ She reached the bedroom door and stuck her head in. "Can I talk to you?"

Jane bid her to come in and made room for her on the bed. Mary sat next to Lizzie and looked at her hands.

"What did you want to talk about Mary?" Lizzie asked and laid a hand over her younger sister's. She could sense that something was wrong.

"I found out two weeks ago that I am pregnant," she whispered as tears started forming on her lashes.

"Oh, Mary," Jane said and drew her sister in to a hug. She held her while she cried, rubbing gentle circles on her back like she used to do when they were children.

"Did you tell Oliver about the baby?" Lizzie asked after a while.

"I told him the day I found out and he broke up with me. He wants nothing to do with me or the baby."

"Did you talk to mom and dad?" Jane asked.

"I talked to them before I came to talk to you and they want me to either give the baby up for adoption or get an abortion."

"They actually said that. I thought they would be supportive of you."

"I said I would raise the child on my own, but they don't think I will be able to do it."

Lizzie wrapped her arm around Mary, "if you need anything, just call and I will help you. I know I wouldn't be able to give up a child."

"You have my support too. Now I think we should change the subject and talk about something that doesn't have to do with crying." Jane said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Lizzie and Mary chuckled and soon all three sisters were lying on the bed laughing and crying.

Authors Note: I'm not sure what I was thinking when I started writing this, but I wanted to share it will you guys. I am still working on my other two stories and I decided to start another story. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning on updating a few days ago, but life got in the way and I couldn't find time. I don't think I ever said where this story takes place. Mary lives in Nashville and the rest of her family lives in Meryton, Tennessee. The lyrics she sings in this chapter are from the song Wasting all these tears, by Cassadee Pope.

Chapter 1

_Ten months later_

Mary strummed a few cords on her beat up guitar before grabbing her pen and scribbling down the notes. She had a few minutes to herself while Avery, her two month old daughter napped in the nursery.

Picking up the notepad, she reread the lyrics she had written down the night before. Setting the pad back on the coffee table, Mary picked up her guitar, and started playing.

Her voice was clear and strong as she began to sing:

_Standing on a corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_Oh, finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you_

After the last note faded, she sat there staring at the guitar. The past few months this guitar had been the only means of expressing her emotions. It had been ten months since she had seen or thought about Oliver and what he had done to her. He had broken up with her when she found out she was pregnant with Avery. _I hate him, but he did give me the greatest daughter in the world._

The only people in her lives that accepted her as a single mother were her two older sisters. Her parents still really hadn't come around. Her mother still thought she was ruining her life and making a mistake, but Mary knew she was doing the opposite. Avery was the best thing that had happened to her.

Turning her attention back to the lyrics, she let them tumble around in her head, and knew she had the start to a song.

A loud wail snapped her back to the present and she set the guitar against the couch. Jumping up from the sofa, she made her way to the nursery. A smile graced her lips when her eyes rested on her daughter.

Mary reached in to the crib and lifted Avery out. Cradling her to her chest, she gently rocked her. as she rocked her, Mary gazed around the little nursery. Jane and Lizzie had come down from Meryton two months before Avery was due and helped her decorate the nursery.

They had painted the walls a light pink, with white curtains adorning the window. The crib and changing table were white, with pink bedding to match the walls. A small toy chest was filled with stuff animals given to her by friends and coworkers.

A light brown rocking chair sat in front of the window and in two months it had seen a lot of use. She and Avery usually spent their evenings rocking, while Mary sang to her. Her favorite part of the nursery was Avery's name in white letters, with sprinkles of pink mixed in hanging on wall. William Darcy and Charles Bingley had wanted to contribute something special to the nursery. Mary was glad to have their support; they would make great uncles for her daughter.

Avery's crying soon turned to soft hiccups. Her eyes were a light blue, almost greenish in color. She only had a little bit of hair, but it was looking to be the same shade or a little lighter than Mary's dark brown.

Walking over to the changing table, she gently laid her down, and set about changing her diaper. After that was taken care of, Mary picked her back up, and smiled down at her. "How is my baby girl, doing today?"

Avery gave her a toothless grin and tried putting a fist in her mouth. Mary grabbed her hand and softly chuckled. "That is where you bottle goes. Let's go and get you some lunch." Grabbing a soft blanket, they made their way out to the kitchen.

She soon had a bottle made up and a happy baby enjoying her lunch. Mary carried Avery out to the living room and settled on the sofa. Leaning against the back of the sofa, she gazed down at her daughter. Avery looked up at her as she finished her bottle.

Grabbing the empty bottle, Mary put Avery up to her shoulder, and patted her back. After Avery had burped, she settled her back on her lap, and started making funny faces. Avery giggled at her mother as Mary continued making funny faces.

Her phone started ringing and Mary reached over and checked the caller ID. Smiling when she saw it was Jane, she answered it, "Hi, Jane."

"Mary, I was hoping you would pick up. How are you and Avery?" Jane asked and Mary knew she was smiling on the other end.

"We are doing fine. I have been making funny faces at her for the past fifteen minutes and she still hasn't stopped giggling. Did you want to talk about something?"

"We are having the rehearsal dinner next week. You and Avery are welcome to stay with Charles and I. the house has more than enough rooms."

"Thank you, Jane. I already finished packing and plan on leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Are you excited?" Mary asked as she moved her phone to the other ear.

"Yes I am very excited. I never thought I would be marrying a man like Charles. Have you written any new songs lately?"

"I started writing a new one last night. I will make sure I pack my notepad, so you can read the lyrics."

"I can't wait to read them. I have to go now. Caroline just walked in the door and is trying to get my attention. I don't want to end our chat, but Caroline is already standing by the door glaring at me. I love Charles, but Caroline is starting to get on my nerves." Jane whispered in to the phone.

Mary chuckled, "I will let you go. We will see you tomorrow night."

"Bye Mary and tell Avery, Auntie Jane loves her and can't wait until I see her tomorrow. I love you Mary."

"I love you too Jane." Mary said before she ended the call. She set the phone back on the coffee table and turned her attention back to her daughter. "Auntie Jane loves you and she is excited to see you tomorrow."

~~~00~~~

Mary parked the car in front of Jane's house and looked in the rearview mirror. Avery was still sounding asleep and she hated waking her daughter. Opening the car door, she stepped out, and looked toward the house. All the lights were on and they were the only thing illuminating the night sky.

She opened the backseat door and was about to unbuckle the seat belt, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Lifting her head, she found that Jane was hurrying towards her. "I came to be of assistance." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Jane. Would you like to take Avery in and I can grab the luggage or would you like to carry the luggage?" Mary asked with a chuckle, fully knowing what the answer would be. Her sisters enjoyed spoiling Avery.

Jane put a hand on her hip and a frown formed on her face, but her eyes were twinkling. "Do you even have to ask that Mary? I will take Avery for you." She clapped her hands and took the carseat from Mary.

Mary smiled as she watched Jane walk in to the house. Grabbing her suitcase, guitar case, and Avery's diaper bag, she closed the door, and locked the car. She made her way up the driveway and dropped her suitcase on the entry way floor.

"Mary, Jane has Avery in the living room. She is currently reading her a story." Charles said as he made his way from the living room. He placed a kiss on her cheek and picked up her suitcase. "I will bring this upstairs for you. We have your room all ready and a crib set up for Avery."

"Thank you for everything Charles. Is Caroline here?"

"No, she is spending the night out with friends. Caroline gets easily bored with us and I don't think she wanted to spend the night with a baby in the house."

"I know she doesn't like Avery, but she is becoming her niece. I hope she comes around." Mary shifted the guitar case to the other hand.

"Do you want me to take that up with me too? Then you can go to the living room and see Jane."

Mary handed him the guitar case and gave him a grateful smile. Charles smiled in return and turned to head up the stairs. She kicked her shoes off and walked towards where Jane and Avery were. Mary found Jane sitting on the couch, Avery settled on her lap.

"Mary come and sits next to me. We have a lot to talk about." Jane patted the empty space next to her.

Mary walked forward and warily plopped down next to her sister. Tucking her feet under her, she turned her attention to Jane. "What would you like to talk about first?"

"How are you holding up? It must not be easy being a single mom."

"I must be honest and say that it is not easy. But I wouldn't give up Avery for anything. How are the wedding preparations coming?"

"We have almost everything ready. Now is only this next week would go by fast. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what kind of favor?" Mary asked with a raised brow.

"Would you please sing at my wedding? I know this is a huge favor to ask and you are going to be busy with Avery, but it would mean so much to me."

Mary laid a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I would be honored to sing at your wedding. Do you have a certain song you want me to sing?"

"No. Do you have any of your songs with you that you wrote?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I have my notepad with me. I finished writing a song a few months before Avery was born and I think it would be perfect for you and Charles."

"Can you go get it?"

"It is up in my room, but first I think this little girl needs to get to bed. She didn't get much sleep on the drive down."

Jane handed Avery back to Mary. "While you put Avery to bed, I will make us some hot chocolate."

"That sounds great. I will be back in a few minutes." Mary left the car seat beside the sofa and carried Avery up the stairs. She set the diaper bag on the bed and laid her daughter down. Checking her diaper and finding it still dry, Mary lifted her off the bed and placed her in the crib.

After placing a kiss on her forehead and whispering a goodnight, she fumbled through her suitcase to find her notepad. She soon located it and made her way back down stairs. Mary found Jane already seated two cups of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Here is the song. I will let you read it." Mary settled back on the sofa and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate. She sipped the soothing liquid and watched as Jane read the lyrics.

"This is really good, Mary. I didn't know you could write songs like this. Have you ever thought of writing songs and singing professionally?" Jane asked when she handed the notepad back.

"Writing songs helps me release my emotions and I know you and Lizzie have told me that I have a great voice, but I don't think I could sing in front of thousands of people. I enjoy playing at the coffee house and at family gatherings and that is it."

"You should at least try. Mary your voice is beautiful and I think you have a gift for writing songs. Can you sing this one at my wedding?"

"Yes I will sing it, as long as you put the idea of me singing professionally out of your head. Avery is my top priority right now."

"Fine, I will let the matter go." Jane sipped her hot chocolate and grabbed a cookie. _I may have told her I let the matter go, but I will try and convince her. She deserves to do something she loves._

Author's Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed or is following my new story. I am glad it. Tell me what you think and if I should still continue.


	3. Chapter 3

I chose the name Avery because I have always loved that name. I have heard it used both for a boy and girl and I wanted to name Mary's daughter something unique. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Jane, Mary, where are you?" Lizzie asked after she let herself in to her sister's house.

Mary and Jane walked around the corner and stopped when they saw their sister. "I thought you weren't coming over until later Lizzie? Where is William?" Jane asked.

"He and Charles went out to meet some friends before the rehearsal dinner tonight. So I thought it would be a girl's day." She said and gave Mary a hug. "How are you Mary?"

"I am doing fine. I have spent the last few days with Jane and helping her with last minute wedding preparations."

"She has been a great help. I don't think we would have gotten everything done if she wasn't here," Jane put in with a smile.

"Is Avery upstairs napping?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, I just put her down. What movies did you bring to watch?" Mary asked finally noticing the bag slung over Lizzie's shoulder.

She dug around in the bag and produced three movies. "I brought Pride and Prejudice; she's the man, and My Fake Fiancé. Which one would you like to watch first? We have six hours to kill before we have to get ready."

"Let's watch My Fake Fiancé first," Jane said.

"What about Pride and Prejudice?" Lizzie pouted and gave her sister's a pleading look.

Mary chuckled. "We watched that movie last weekend. I know it is your favorite, but let's watch something different this time. I agree with Jane's choice."

Jane grabbed the movie and went to set it up. Mary and Lizzie headed to the kitchen to grab some snacks. "You will be meeting the rest of the wedding party tonight. I have already met the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids. After you met them, then we can compare notes." Lizzie gave Mary a half smile.

Mary's hand paused on the bag of M&M's. "Lizzie you better not be trying to set me up with one of the groomsmen. I don't need a man in my life."

Her sister laid a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that Mary. I only meant that we could have a little fun talking about the rest of the wedding party. You never know, maybe your perfect man is going to be at the wedding." She grabbed the bag of M&Ms and finished dumping them in to the bowl of popcorn.

Mary snorted. "I don't think he would be at the wedding. I have met most of Charles and William's friends and none of them interested me."

"We will just have to wait and see. Now, let's grab the popcorn, water, and hurry to the living room. Jane is probably wondering what happened to us."

They walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Mary set the water glasses on the coffee table and plopped down in between her two older sisters. Grabbing a bowl of popcorn, she popped some of it in her mouth.

"I thought you two had abandoned me. Were you talking about something important in the kitchen?"

"Lizzie seems to think that my perfect man is going to be at the wedding."

"Hey I only said we would have to wait and see. Some of Charles's friends are handsome."

Jane and Mary threw popcorn at Lizzie. "You are dating William, Lizzie. You shouldn't even be looking at other men and I already told you I don't need a man in my life. I am happy with the way things are."

Lizzie chuckled as she turned her attention back to the movie. "We only want what is best for you Mary. Now, let's stop talking about men and enjoy spending time with each other, before Jane gets married tomorrow."

Jane put an arm around each of her sister's and pulled them close. "I love you both. Nothing is going to change after I marry. We can still have our girls nights and late nights up talking."

"We love you too Jane." Mary and Lizzie said together.

The movie end credits started playing and Lizzie jumped up to switch the DVD. They spent the next three hours watching movies and talking. Mary left half way through the third movie when Avery started crying. She carried her back down to her sisters and they fawned over her.

It wasn't long before the clock struck five o'clock and the three sisters went upstairs to get dressed and ready for tonight. Mary settled Avery on her bed and rummaged through her closet. She finally settled on a dark blue dress that went a little ways below her knees. It had thick straps and a high neckline.

Slipping on her dark blue sandals, she grabbed her purse, and picked up Avery. "You be a good girl for Anna tonight while Mommy is gone." Anna was a neighbor who had baby sitted most of the children on the block.

She found her sisters waiting for her in the entry way. "You look very pretty tonight Mary. Anna called and said she would be here in a few minutes. We are still waiting for William. Charles went on ahead to make sure all was in order."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

The doorbell rang and Jane answered it. She ushered Anna inside. Mary smiled at Anna before turning her attention to her daughter. "Say goodbye to your Auntie Jane and Lizzie." Avery looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Bye Avery." Jane and Lizzie said before they each placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Avery. I will only be gone for a few hours." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and handed her to Anna. She slipped into her coat and turned to face Anna one last time. "All of the emergency contacts are on the fridge, along with my number and my sisters. Avery will need one more feeding at eight. I should be back by then."

"Have a fun night, girls. We will be just fine." Anna held up Avery's hand and waved it.

Mary waved once more before following Jane and Lizzie out to William's car. Once they were all settled in, William started driving to where the rehearsal dinner was to be held.

She stared out the window as they drove through town, wishing she was back with her daughter. In the two months since Avery was born, Mary had only left her with a baby sitter a few times and it was still hard for her to leave her. When the car stopped, she turned her attention to the night ahead.

Mary followed her sister's and William in to the building. Jane showed her the table she would be sitting at with the rest of the bridesmaids. She had started to sit down when her mother walked up to her. "Mary, I wasn't sure you would be here tonight. How is my granddaughter?"

"She is fine mother. You would see that if you ever came to see us at Jane's."

"I have been busy with Jane's wedding and haven't had time to come and see you. I do love my granddaughter, but I still don't approve of what you are doing. Being a single mother is not something I wanted for you."

Mary held up her hand to stop her mother from saying anything more. "Mom, I love what I am doing. I may be a single mother, but I am not making a mistake. I am not ruining my life either. Why can't you see that?"

Mrs. Bennet was about to reply, when Charles came up to them; another man standing beside him. "Hello, Charles. Where is Jane? I must speak with her."

"She is over talking to the rest of the bridesmaids. You will find her by the refreshment table." Charles said and gave her a smile. Once Mrs. Bennet had left, he turned to Mary.

"Mary I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Logan Cole. He will be escorting you down the aisle tomorrow." He explained. "Logan, this is Jane's younger sister Mary Bennet. I will leave you two to get better acquainted." Charles said with a smile and hurriedly walked away.

Mary groaned as she watched Charles walk away. _What is he thinking? He already knows I don't want to be introduced to any men. _She saw that Logan had sat down while she had been lost in her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

She snapped her head to look at him. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, but still had a bit of curl to it. His eyes were a deep green, his nose was straight, and he had a firm jaw. He wasn't the most handsome man she had met, but his features were pleasant to the eye. She saw that he was dressed in a suit, but he seemed a bit uncomfortable in it. "I am fine. Uh, how did you and Charles meet?"

"We went to high school together. I haven't been around much the last few years, so it has been a while since I have actually seen Charles."

"How long are you staying in Meryton?" Mary asked. _Wait, why am I talking to him? I think I am starved for company that isn't my sisters._

"Right now it's for about as long as I can stay at William's place. I need time away from my job and time to unwind." He said and grabbed a glass of water.

Now, her interest was piqued. _What kind of job do you need time away from and time to unwind? Don't ask him, don't ask him. _Her voice didn't listen to her mind as she found herself asking. "What kind of job do you have?"

She noticed that he all of a sudden got uncomfortable and looked away from her. "Uh, I'm the lead singer in a band."

"What kind of music do you sing?" At her question he looked back at her, a little perplexed. _She is not fawning all over me like most women who hear I am in a band._

"I sing mostly country music, but I will once in a while dabble in something different."

Mary looked up at him surprised, when she felt her phone buzz in her purse. Grabbing her purse, she dug through it, and looked at the caller ID; it was Anna. "I am sorry, but I have to take this."

"Anna, is something wrong?"

"Avery has a slight stomach ache and runny nose and I thought you might like to come home to stay with her."

"I will be there once I find Jane." She ended the phone call and looked around the room for her sister. She finally located her standing by her mother. Mary quickly made her way over to her, not realizing that Logan Cole had followed her.

"Jane, I need to go home now." She said a little breathlessly.

"Is something wrong with Avery?"

"Anna called and said Avery has a slight stomach ache and runny nose. Can Charles or William give me a ride home?"

"I can give you a ride," Logan said from behind her.

Mary spun around and clutched her purse to her chest. "I can't ask that of you."

"Charles needs to be here and it will take too long to find William. I can see that you are frantic and worried. It won't inconvenience me to give you a lift home; I planned on leaving myself anyways."

Jane laid a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Go with Logan, Mary. Call me when you get home."

"Okay I will go with Logan. I'm sorry I had to leave so early Jane."

Her sister pulled her in a hug. "It's quite alright Mary. I will see you in the morning."

"Have fun Jane. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get going and don't forget to call me when you get there." Jane gave her sister a smile.

Mary gave Jane a small smile and turned to the man standing beside her. "I am ready to go now. I have to grab my coat first."

Logan led the way out of the room and over to where everyone had hanged up their coats. Mary found hers right away and slipped in on when they stepped out into the chilly evening.

"My truck is right over here." He led her to his truck and opened the passenger side door for her. She thanked him and climbed inside. Once she was settled in, he closed the door, and climbed in to the driver's side. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Charles's house. Do you know the way?" she asked as they pulled onto the highway.

"Yes, I do." He stared straight ahead to watch the road. "Who is Avery, if you don't mind my asking? You seemed pretty upset."

Mary stared out the passenger side window as they drove through the darkened streets. "She is my daughter." _Now that I have said that, he will start asking questions. Just like everyone else._

He casted a sideways glance at her, before turning his attention back to the road. "How old is she?" _she has a daughter, but she doesn't look older than twenty. I wonder if the father of the baby is in the picture._

"My daughter just turned two months old. I haven't been away from her much since she was born, so Anna's call sort of freaked me out. Thank you for giving me a ride home."

Logan parked the car in the driveway and turned to face her. her eyes held his and he saw that there was fear swimming in them. He instinctively laid his hand over hers and saw her eyes widen in shock. "I am sure your daughter will be fine. I will let you go now and I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Miss Bennet."

Mary pulled her hand away and opened the door, but turned back to him. "Good night, Mr. Cole." She stepped out of the truck and hurriedly walked up to the house. She stepped inside and put her purse and coat on the table.

"Avery is upstairs sleeping. She seems to be a little better." Anna said when she heard the front door close.

Mary grabbed the money she owed Anna out of her purse and handed it to her. "Thank you for watching her."

"You are welcome. If you ever need me to babysit again, don't hesitate to call." She slipped on her coat and gave Mary a wave before stepping outside.

Mary waited for the door to close before running up the stairs. She found Avery peacefully sleeping in her crib. Laying a hand on her forehead, she found it cool to the touch. "You gave Mommy a scare, baby girl. I love you Avery."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she finally relaxed for the first time that night. She slipped out of her dress and in to a pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Slipping under the covers, she rested her head against the pillows, and grabbed her phone. She quickly sent a text to Jane, telling her everything was fine and she had made it home fine.

Jane sent a reply back, telling her goodnight, and Mary finally fell in to peaceful slumber.

Authors Note: So, what do you think of Logan Cole. Do you think he is the man who will win Mary's heart? I might not be able to update for a few days, but I will try. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Logan Cole grabbed a beer from the bar and loosened his tie as he walked around the room. The reception for the wedding was in full swing and he was enjoying watching people. Trying to figure out who everyone was and what their story was. He finally got his tie loose and stuffed it in his suit pocket.

Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he felt the familiar movement of his little brother's dog tags. Logan sighed and took a drink of his beer. _You would have loved coming to this wedding Jake. He would have spent the whole night dancing and trying to meet every single woman._

A commotion at the front of the room caught his attention. He stained his head and saw a familiar head of dark brown curls. The young woman who he had spent the night before talking to walked up to the microphone.

"Can I please have everyone's attention? I know that the maid of honor is supposed to do a toast, but I wanted to do something special for Charles and Jane. If anyone doesn't know me, I am Jane's younger sister Mary."

Logan leaned against the far wall and watched as she continued talking.

"I will be singing a song I wrote. This is for you Jane and my new brother Charles. I love you guys." She stepped away from the microphone for a moment and came back with a guitar. Logan could see that it was old, but she handled it with care and love.

His eyes drifted shut on their own accord when she started strumming. He listened a bit fascinated and curiously as her voice drifted towards him. Her voice was clear, strong, and had a bit of rasp to it.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I,_

Logan opened his eyes when the cords on the guitar changed and his eyes locked with hers. He held her gaze as she started singing the chorus.

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still_

_From the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much?_

_I do_

She lowered her head and he felt a slight smile play on his lips. The music stopped and everyone started clapping. He joined in and started walking towards the stage. Logan stopped a few feet from the stairs leading to the stage, when he saw Jane running up to give Mary a hug.

"That was beautiful Mary. I didn't know your voice sounded quite like that. I have heard you sing, but not in a while."

Mary set the guitar back in its stand before turning back to her sister. "Thank you Jane. I am glad you liked it. Now go and find your husband, so you can continue to dance the night away." She gently pushed her older sister in the direction of Charles.

"You have a beautiful voice, Miss Bennet." He said and came to stand in front of her.

She looked at him with a slight frown. She wasn't sure what she felt when his gaze held hers while she sang. "Thank you. Are you enjoying the reception?"

"I would be enjoying it more if you would agree to dance with me." Logan held out his hand for her.

Mary looked at it a bit hesitant. "I promise I won't bite or step on your toes." He tried to reassure her when she hesitated.

"Fine, but just one dance, no more. I need to check on Avery when it is over." She grabbed his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Logan settled his hand on her back and felt her slightly flinch. Leaning down to look her in the eye, he whispered, "I promise I won't hurt you Mary. It is only a dance."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he started leading her around on the dance floor. "Have you ever thought of singing professionally?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I have thought about it, but it isn't an option right now. I don't want to leave Avery alone for the most of the day and spend weekends recording. I love just singing for family and in the small coffee house by my apartment."

"You have a very unique voice. When did you start singing?"

"I have been singing for most of my life. You told me last night that you are the lead singer in a band. How long have you been doing it?"

He thought for a moment. "We started the band about six years ago, but I have been singing since I was eighteen."

Mary looked at him trying to figure him out. He was the same age as Charles which was twenty six. What interest could he have in a twenty year old woman with a baby? _Why does he want to talk to me; I'm not that interesting to talk to._

"Mary, are you alright? I lost you there for a moment." He asked when the music stopped playing and she continued to stare at him.

Shaking her head slightly, she replied, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again. Thank you for the dance, but I should really go and check on my daughter."

"Wait, do you mind if I come with you?" he asked as he came to stop beside her as she made her way off the dance floor.

Mary stopped suddenly and narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Why would you want to come with me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I, uh."

She tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "I am waiting, Mr. Cole."

"I would like to meet your daughter. If that is alright with you." He finally got the courage to ask. Usually he wasn't so nervous around women, but for some reason this young woman made him feel like a small school boy.

Her eyes popped open in surprise. "Fine, you can meet Avery. I don't know why you would want to." She muttered under her breath, but he heard every word.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I want to see if she is as pretty as her mother."

Mary felt his breath tickle her neck when he spoke and she spun around on him, her eyes flashing. "I am not impressed with your comment, Mr. Cole." She said emphasizing his name.

Logan held out his hands, palms up. "I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry if I angered you; It won't happen again." _What the heck did I just get myself into? I wonder if she knows her eyes turned a slight green color when she gets mad._

Mary poked him in the chest. "Stay away from me and my daughter. We don't need someone like you in our lives." Spinning on her heel, she angrily walked to where Katie was watching Avery. _All men think about how pretty a woman is. That was how it was with Oliver and looked what happened with that, but I did end up with the best gift in the world._

Logan watched Mary walk away from him. He scratched his head, wondering what he had said that had offended her. She was pretty and he was only trying to tell her what he thought. He turned around and headed back to the bar. After grabbing another beer, he found an empty table to sit at.

"Why are you sitting all alone, Logan?" a voice asked when they laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and found William standing next to him. "I guess I'm not in the mood for dancing anymore. Where is your girlfriend?" he asked when William sat down across from him, he own beer in his hand.

"Lizzie is spending some time with her sisters. She wanted a break from dancing. I saw you dancing with Mary just now."

Logan laughed dryly. "We were having a nice time and then she got angry at me. I don't even know what I did to deserve that."

William set down his beer and looked at his friend. "Did you say anything that might anger her?"

"I'm not sure. We talked about her singing earlier and she asked a bit about me. After we were done dancing, she left to check on her daughter. I asked if I could meet Avery and she agreed. I might have mentioned that she was pretty." He said and a slight blush covered his cheeks. He wasn't used to talking about women with the man across from him.

"You said she was pretty?"

"Yes that is what I said. Why?"

"Mary's had a rough couple of months. I think she thought you were trying to hit on her. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I want to warn you, so you don't do anything else stupid. She hasn't had a boyfriend since Avery's father."

"Did he harm her?"

William shook his head from side to side, before Logan got any crazy ideas in his head. "No, but after he broke up with her, she swore off men. She said she doesn't need one in her life to make her happy."

"Doesn't she want Avery to have a father?" he asked with a frown. _What woman wouldn't want a husband and a father for her child?_

"You should ask her that yourself if you are wondering. Right now she has many aunts and two uncles to help look after her. I have one favor to ask of you?"

Logan raised his brow at his friend. "What might that be?"

"Lizzie and I are leaving in the morning for a business trip out in California. We thought that since you are already staying at the house that you wouldn't mind staying two weeks longer and watching the place."

"I would love to stay longer. I'm not ready to go back to Nashville just yet and I still need some time away from everything back home."

William stood to his feet and held out his hand. Logan shook it and offered him a smile. "I think it is time I find Lizzie and see if she wants to dance again. I will see you in the morning Logan."

Logan watched William disappear in to the crowd and took another sip of his beer. The first thing he needed to do was apologize to Mary. For reasons he couldn't understand, he didn't want her mad at him. Finishing off his beer, he tossed the empty bottle in the trash, and went to locate Charles.

"I am taking off Charles." He said when he finally located him near the bar.

Charles turned to his friend. "How much have you drunk tonight Logan?"

"I only had two beers. Don't worry I will call a cab. I left my truck at William's place."

"I guess then I will see you when we get back. Goodnight Logan."

Logan gave his friend a slap on the back. "Goodnight, Charles." He made his way out of the reception hall and fumbled for his phone. He quickly called for a cab and leaned against the building to wait.

It was only a few minutes later when his ride pulled up in front of the building and he climbed inside. After telling the driver where to go, he leaned his head against the back. _I have only known her for two days and already I have managed to piss her off._

He chuckled when he remembered what his brother had always said. _One day you would piss off the wrong woman and have to dig yourself out of a hole._

_It looks like I managed to do just that._ The cab parked in front of the house and he clumsily stumbled out. He paid the driver and walked up the steps. After walking inside, he locked the door again, and made his way up to his temporary room. Logan threw his clothes of and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms.

After slipping in to his pajamas and brushing his teeth, he climbed in to bed, and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Logan grabbed his jacket and quickly slipped it on. Opening his bedroom door, he made his way downstairs, and found William in the kitchen. "I thought you and Lizzie had already left."

"We will be leaving in a moment, but Lizzie wanted to talk to you. She said it was important."

He grabbed a barstool and sat at the counter. _I hope she comes down and tells me soon. I need to apologize to Mary right away for last night._

"There you are Logan. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lizzie asked when she came in to the kitchen.

Logan turned his head and gave her a smile. "Sure."

Lizzie gestured for Logan to follow her and he stood up, following her out of the kitchen. He led her to the living room. "What did you want to talk about Lizzie?"

"Can you look in on Mary and Avery while we are gone? I know she can handle herself, but I just want to know that someone will check in on her. With Jane and Charles on their honeymoon, there is no one else except William and me, but we will be gone for two weeks."

"Yes I can check in on her. I was planning on going over there as soon as I said goodbye to you guys."

Lizzie gave him a surprised look. "Why were you going over there?"

"She got angry at me last night. I wanted to apologize to her."

"I am not sure I want to ask what you said to her. I will let you make it right. Go over there right now. You have already said goodbye to William and I am saying goodbye to you now. We will see you in two weeks Logan." She walked over and gave him a quick hug, before walking back out of the room.

Logan stood there a moment before walking to the front door, grabbing his keys from the hook, and his baseball cap. Setting it on his head, he headed to his truck and climbed in to the driver's side. Flipping through the radio stations, he finally settled on one that was playing Garth Brooks, Thunder Rolls.

Pulling away from the curb, he drove on to the road, and made his was to Charles's house. Fifteen minutes he found himself in front of his destination. Turning of the truck, he pocketed the keys, and got out.

Walking up to the front door, he raised his hand, and knocked. _I hope she is home. I am not sure I would have enough nerve to do this again._

The door swung open and he found himself looking in to her large blue eyes, "Hi, Mary."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to greet me good morning or at least say hi."

"No, I am not. Now please answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I would like to speak to you. May I come in or do you want to talk outside?"

Mary sighed and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

Logan stepped in to the house and swung the door shut behind him. He followed her to the kitchen and wished he had taken his boots off by the door. They were echoing off the walls, from the hardwood floors. She led him to the counter and he took a seat on one of the barstools.

He watched as she grabbed a bowl and some ingredients out of the cupboards. "What are you mixing together?"

"Before you showed up I was planning on making some sugar cookies. I have some spare time while Avery is sleeping." She mixed together the butter, eggs, and sugar before looking up at him. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, a black jacket, and a baseball cap. _I don't want to admit it, but he is handsome._

She shook that thought away before it stayed permanently in her mind. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right that was the reason I stopped by. I want to apologize for last night. It was not my intention to make you angry."

Mary quit mixing the rest of the dough together and looked at him. "I accept your apology, but don't go around and comment me like that again. I don't need a man in my life."

He watched as she put the balls of dough on a cookie sheet and stick it in the oven. She turned back to him and he noticed she had somehow got flour on her cheek. "Mary, you have a smudge of flour of you cheek."

She reached up but brushed the wrong cheek. Logan reached across the counter and used his thumb to brush the flour away; his hand trailing down her jaw. She realized how close they were and pulled back. "Thank you. Uh, would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be fine." He accepted the glass when she handed it to him and offered her a smile. _I could see the shock in her eyes when I whipped the flour away. Her skin felt soft beneath my fingers._

"I really liked the song you sang for Jane and Charles last night. Do you write a lot of music?"

She leaned against the counter and turned her attention to him. "Yes I do write a lot of music. I don't always get to finish the song, but I can come up with a lot of different ideas."

"Are you working on anything right now?"

"I am, but I don't have enough time right now to finish it." The timer went off on the oven and she opened the oven door, and checked on the cookies. They were a nice golden brown and just right. Mary took them out and put another pan in. setting the baked cookies on the counter, she went in search of something to take them off with.

Logan watched her move around the large kitchen. She moved to a small drawer and started searching through it. While she was distracted, he reached over and grabbed one of the freshly baked cookies. He quickly popped it in to his mouth and ate it. The cookie was soft and melted in his mouth.

Mary walked back over to the pan and was about to take them off when she noticed one of them was missing. Raising her eyes, she pointed the turner at him. "Where is my cookie, Logan?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. Holding it up to his face, she pointed out the sugar sticking to his fingers. "You did too take one of my cookies." Mary thought for a moment on how she could make him pay. Giving him a mischievous smile, she said, "When Avery wakes up you will change her diaper."

Logan winced, "Why do I have to change her diaper?"

Mary pointed to his fingers again. "You ate my cookie, so this is your punishment." She moved to grab the last pan of cookies out of the oven. Setting the pan on the counter, she settled the cookies on the rack.

He reached to grab another cookie, but she smacked it away. "Ouch, why did you do that? I only wanted another cookie."

"You can have another one later." She finished taking the cookies of the pan when she heard Avery's cries coming from the baby monitor. "It sounds like Avery is awake. Your punishment begins now."

Logan jumped off his stool, taking off his hat, and jacket. He draped his jacket across the stool, setting his hat on top. Following Mary up the stairs, he soon found himself walking in to a large bedroom. It was painted a soft blue, with a large four-poster bed, and a small dresser by the wall.

His eyes followed Mary and he found himself following her over to a crib. Leaning to look over in to the crib, he found himself gazing in to a bright pair of blue eyes. "She is beautiful Mary."

She felt his breath tickle her neck for the second time in two days and realized how close he was. She wanted to back up, but knew if she did, she would back right in to him. Reaching her hands in to the crib, she picked her daughter up, and held her close.

He backed up and waited for her to look at him. After a minute, she looked up at him, and gave him a smile.

"It is time to change Avery." Mary led the way over to the changing table and laid her down. She stepped back and motioned for Logan to come over.

He stood by the table and quickly changed her diaper. After he had put everything back where he found it, Logan picked Avery up, and held her close. He gazed down at her and realized for the first time that maybe something was missing.

Mary watched them from where she was perched on the bed. She had been a little surprised when Logan knew how to change a diaper. She saw his face light up in wonder as he gazed down at her daughter and for a minute she wished Avery had a father. "I think it is time we go back downstairs. You can have another cookie if you want."

He looked up at her and gave her a goofy grin. "Great. I thought maybe you were going to hide them from me."

Her eyes twinkled. "It might be a good idea if I do. I have seen how many of my sugar cookies Charles and William can eat. I don't want to see my whole batch eaten in one day."

She led the way back down to the kitchen; Logan still carrying Avery. He sat at the kitchen table instead of the counter, not releasing his hold on the little girl.

"Here is your cookie. It might be best if you hand me Avery, so you don't get any crumbs on her." She reached out to take her daughter back, but Logan set his cookie on the table instead.

"I will save the cookie for later. This little girl is better entertainment." He glanced down at Avery and she rewarded him with a smile.

Mary took one of the chairs and pulled it closer to him. She sat down and leaned over to gaze at her daughter.

Logan turned his attention to the young woman sitting next to him. _Why does she keep getting in to my head and jumbling my thoughts? _He had only dated two women in the last four years and neither of them was serious. So why did a woman he had only known a few days make him yearn for something more?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

He fumbled around on the nightstand in the dark as his fingers brushed his phone. Curling his fingers around the phone, he blearily put it in front of his face to check the caller ID. Logan groaned when he read who was calling him. Pressing the talk button, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he groggily asked as he used the other hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Logan, where have you been the last few days? It has been days since anyone has heard or seen from you." A voice angrily asked from the other line.

He chuckled in to the phone. "I am fine Izzy. I just needed some time away from home and the band."

"Why haven't you been picking up my phone calls? I was really worried about you." The female voice on the other end softened her tone.

He moved his head to the side and realized with a start that it was nine in the morning. _I can't believe I slept in for so long_. He had spent the afternoon with Mary and had stayed late to watch a movie. "I said I was fine Izzy."

"Are you just waking up Logan? You still sound tired."

"I stayed up late watching a movie. Why are you calling Izzy? Is something wrong with Dad or Mom?"

"I wanted to know where you are staying so I can come out to visit. I miss seeing my big brother every day."

Logan sat up and threw the blankets off. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood to his feet, and made his way downstairs to make some breakfast. "I am staying at a friend's house in Meryton. You can come and visit if Mom does not need you."

His younger sister squealed on the other end and he could hear the sound of her running. He chuckled and grabbed a frying pan. Walking to the fridge he found a carton of eggs and some bacon. It probably wasn't the healthiest breakfast, but it was the fastest thing he could make.

Maneuvering the phone to his other ear, he listened for the sound of his sister again. _She must have set the phone down and went to ask Mom if she could visit. _Cracking the eggs in the frying pan, he started making scrambled eggs.

"Logan I will be there later today." His sister said when she finally got back on the phone.

"I will see you soon Izzy." He gave her the directions to William's house and if he wasn't there, he gave her directions to Charles's house; not mentioning that he wasn't home and it was really Mary he was going to see. After he hung up the food, he dished is breakfast on to a plate, and sat down at the counter.

Laying his phone next to him, he smiled at his conversation with his little sister. Isabella or Izzy as she was known by her family was eighteen and she had just finished her last year of high school. He hadn't seen her since coming to stay at his friend's house and he missed her. She always knew how to make him feel better, especially since Jake died a few months ago.

Logan finished his breakfast and set the dishes in the sink. Walking back up the stairs, he quickly dressed for the day. He had spent the last three days with Mary. They had stayed at Charles's house and spent the day talking, watching movies, or coming up with music lyrics.

After he had dressed, he made his way back down stairs, and out the front door. Climbing in to his truck, he started the engine, and was soon making his down the road. Soon he found himself pulling in to the driveway and putting the truck in park.

Grabbing his guitar case he had placed in the front see before he had left the house, he walked up to the front door, and knocked. A few minutes later, Logan found himself looking down in to her eyes. "Hi."

Mary sighed when she realized who was at the front door. "Hi. Why are you here?" She had gotten used to his presence the last two days and it unnerved her.

He held up the guitar case. "I am not doing anything and I wanted to see you and Avery. Can I come in?"

She held the door open for him and closed it when he stepped in to the house. He set the guitar case on the floor and kicked off his shoes. "Where is Avery?"

"She is playing in the living room. You know how to find it and I will go to the kitchen and grab us some lemonade." Mary slipped past him and walked toward the kitchen.

Logan made his way to the living room and found Avery playing on a blanket spread out on the floor. He eased himself down on the floor and picked her up. Setting her on his lap, he gazed in to her wide innocent eyes. She reached up a hand and curled her fingers around his larger one. His heart melted at the touch.

_Well I never once back down from a punch_

_Well, I'd take it square on the chin_

_I found out fast a bully's just that_

_You've got to stand up to him_

His voiced dipped lower as he started on the next verse. He watched as Avery gave him a smile.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn in to big babies again_

"Did you write that yourself?"

Logan raised his head at the sound of her voice and gave her a smile. "I wrote it for my father, but the beginning of the song is about me when I was young." He motioned for her to sit beside him.

Mary walked further in to the room and set the lemonade on the coffee table. Sitting down beside him, she looked over at her daughter and saw that she was smiling up at the man. _It seems she has found a new man to wrap around her finger and it looks like it is working._

"You have a very unique voice. It's low and deep." She said, not mentioning that it gave her shivers when she heard his voice floating through the house. Mary grabbed her glass and took a sip.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks. Do you have any more of those cookies I had the other day?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No I do not. You finished off the last one yesterday; if you want more than you will have to make them yourself."

Mary saw his eyes light up with excitement. "I am going to go bake myself some cookies. Will you join me?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Yes I will join you." She pushed herself off the floor and reached down to take Avery. Holding her daughter in her arms, she waited for him to get to his feet. "I don't want you to burn down the kitchen."

"I am not going to burn down the kitchen. I have baked a few dozen cookies in my time." He said and followed her to the kitchen. Opening up the cupboards, he soon located all of the ingredients. He mixed the eggs, butter, and sugar together before looking up at the young woman playing with her daughter.

"Would you like to help me?"

Mary studied him for a moment, before walking over and placing Avery in her swing. She walked back over to where Logan was standing and grabbed a cookie sheet. She helped him put the cookies on the pan and set them in the oven.

Leaning against the counter, Mary saw that the flour container was still sitting out. Scooping her hand in to the white powder, she grabbed a handful, and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw what she was holding. "Mary." He warned.

She threw the flour and laughed when it hit him square in the face. Logan grabbed his own handful off flour and lunged for her, but she stepped around the counter. "You are going to pay for that."

He ran around the table and finally grabbed her wrist before she made another turn. Taking his hand, he dumped the flour in her hair. Mary spun around on him and glared up at him. "I only put flour on your face. Why did you put flour in my hair?"

Logan saw that the flour was floating down onto her face. He moved a curl from her face and grinned down at her. "So that I could do this." Leaning down her placed his lips against hers.

She wanted to push him away, but instead her arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hastily pushed him away. Bringing a hand to her lips, she said, "I can't Logan." Walking back around the counter, she opened the oven, and took out the pan of cookies.

He walked up behind her and turned her around. "I am not going to push you Mary. I enjoy spending time with you and your little daughter. I know how you feel about having a man in your life, so I am going to let you decide if you want to still see me."

"Thank you Logan." She whispered and set the next pan in the oven. Walking around the counter, she had almost reached Avery, when she heard the doorbell ring. "Can you watch Avery for a moment while I see who is here?"

"I will watch her for you." Logan said and took the cookies off the pan.

Mary made her way down the hallway and to the front door. Opening the door, she found a young woman standing on the top step. "May I help you?"

The young woman looked at her and frowned. "I am looking for Logan. Is he here?"

"Yes he is here. Would you like to come in?" she held the door open for her.

She stepped past her and looked around with wide eyes. Mary led the way to the kitchen and she found Logan playing with Avery. "Logan someone is here to see you."

Logan looked up and smiled when he saw his sister. Carrying Avery in his arms, he walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Isabella, how are you?" he asked and pulled back.

Isabella looked from Mary to Logan and raised a brow. "I am fine Logan. Would you like to introduce me to the young woman and the little baby?"

"Right, Isabella this is Mary Bennet and her daughter Avery. Mary this is my younger sister Isabella."

"It is nice to meet you, Isabella." Mary said and held out her hand.

Isabella shook her hand and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Do you know that you have flour in your hair?"

Mary blushed and reached a hand up to her hair. "We sort of had a mishap with the flour. Would you like a cookie? Your brother made them." She handed the young woman a sugar cookie.

Isabella took it and sat down on one of the bar stools. Looking in between her brother and the young woman, she grew curious. Mary had flour in her hair, while Logan had flour on his shirt, and face. _I wonder who she is and why Logan can't seem to keep his eyes off of her._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Logan watched as his little sister stood inside the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the frame. A slight smile spread across his lips when he realized she was watching them. Turning his attention back to Mary, he pressed a quick kiss to Avery's forehead, before raising his head and placing a kiss on Mary's cheek.

His smile grew when he saw the faint blush cover her cheeks. "I had a great time today. We will see you tomorrow." With one last look at her, he walked over to his sister and followed her outside. As they made their way to their cars and he kept silent. Logan didn't want to hear his sister when she started asking questions about Mary and interrogating him.

Opening his truck door, he jump in, and started the engine. Pulling away from the curb, he started driving towards William's house, occasionally glancing back in his rearview mirror, to make sure Isabella was still following him.

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of the house and put the truck in park. Opening the door, he stepped out, and walked around to wait for Isabella to get out of her car. Once he saw her walking towards him, he lips turned into a frown when he saw the questions in her eyes.

Raising a hand, he stopped the words that were sure to come out of her mouth. "I am not talking about Mary with you Izzy. You are my baby sister and I usually tell you everything, but this is where that ends."

Isabella followed her brother in to the house and took off her shoes. Setting her purse on the table, she silently followed him to the living room and plopped down next to him on the couch. Resting a hand on her chin, she turned her head towards him. "Who is she really Logan?"

Sighing, her brother turned his attention away from the TV screen and looked at her. "Her sister is dating William Darcy. I am staying at their house while they are away. I met her a week ago at the rehearsal dinner for Charles and his wife Jane. There isn't really much to tell you."

"Is the baby hers?"

Logan knew this question was going to get asked when she met Mary. "Yes, Avery is her daughter."

"Where is the father?"

"Avery's father hasn't been in their life; since Mary found out she was pregnant. She is a single mother." He said and shifted his attention back to the TV screen.

"Are you serious about her? I watched you two and I noticed that you couldn't keep your eyes off of her."

Logan sighed and glanced back at his little sister. "I am serious about her, Izzy. But, I want to make sure Mary is ready to start a relationship with someone like me."

"I like her, Logan, but mom and dad are going to be upset when they find out."

He closed his eyes when her words sunk in and groaned. His parents had been upset when they found out his younger brother was dating a young woman who had a child. He had broken off the relationship before heading overseas, but they still didn't like the idea of one of their children dating someone who already had a child.

"I know they are going to be upset, Isabella, but it's my decision whether I pursue this relationship. If I do decide to, mom and dad will just have to accept the fact that Mary has a baby girl."

"You will be the one that has to convince them that. They wanted to come out here with me when I asked mom if I could. I told them, I would have to ask you first." She said with a small smirk and giggled when her brother cringed.

"You can tell them, I will be back to visit them in a few weeks. I'm not ready to go back to the band and deal with all that business again. Have the boys been asking about me?"

Izzy nodded her head. "They have been over almost every day wondering where you are. They were surprised when you just disappeared one day and didn't leave a message saying where you were going. Brian, Tyler, and AJ are worried about you."

"I will call Brian tonight and talk to him. I need a few more weeks to myself and not having to worry about making music for someone else and spending all day in the recording studio."

"I understand how you feel Logan." She laid a hand on her brother's shoulder and glanced at the clock. "I promised mom I would be back tonight to help with a fundraiser she is doing tomorrow. Can I come back out to visit you in two days?"

"I will see you in two days Izzy." He stood to his feet and pulled his sister in a hug. She pulled back after a few moments and walked to the front door. "Take care of yourself Izzy."

"I will see you in few days Logan." She gave her brother one last hug and walked out to her car. Logan watched her back out of the driveway and drive down the street. When her car got out of view, he closed the front door and walked back in to the kitchen. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Brian's number and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice asked from the other end and he could hear the rustle of papers and the creak of a chair being pushed back.

"Brian, its Logan."

"Logan, where have you been man?" The voice asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I am currently staying at a friend's house." He ran a hand through his hair and sat on one of the barstools. "I needed some time away from everything."

"When are you going to be back? We could really use your help writing these new songs for the album."

"I'm not sure when I am coming back. There are a few things here I need to take care of and I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back and put myself back into writing songs. Can you guys handle it without me for a few more weeks?"

"We can handle it for a few more weeks, I think. I will call you if anything comes up or if we need your help with anything. Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Brian." He hung up the phone and laid it on the counter. Glancing at the clock, Logan jumped of the stool, and headed back to the living room. Rummaging through the bookcase, he grabbed a couple of movies, and his phone from the counter.

Putting his boots back on, he grabbed his jacket, and stepped outside. Jumping in his truck, he started the truck, and started down the road. A few minutes later, he parked the truck in front of Charles's house, grabbed the stack of movies, and walked up to the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She swung the door open and he looked down in to her surprised face. "What are you doing here Logan? You haven't been gone for more than a few hours."

"Can I come in Mary?" he asked when he saw that she wasn't moving from her spot in the doorway.

She hastily stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. he stepped inside and followed her to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, he threw the movies on the coffee table, and leaned back closing his eyes.

Mary stood in the doorway and watched him for a few moments. He had been so happy and full of energy when he left here with his sister a few hours before, but now he looked tired and worn out. "Are you alright Logan?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. "I'm fine, just tired. A lot has happened since I left here with my sister."

"Where is Izzy? I thought she would have come back here with you." She asked and pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to the bassinet. Gazing inside, she found that Avery was still sleeping.

"She needed to help my mother with something, so she went back home. Izzy will be coming back down in a few days to visit again." His eyes closed again and he heard her walk over to the coffee table and pick up the movies.

"Do you plan on staying for a while?" she asked as she looked at the titles of the movies.

"I thought we could watch a movie. I don't really want to go back to the house by myself and spend the night alone. Do you mind if I stay?" Logan opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at her.

Mary gazed in to his eyes and saw the hope flickering in them. Grabbing a movie from the pile, she held it in front of him, and gave him a smile. "You can stay. Would you like some popcorn with the movie?"

"Yes, I would. I will put the movie in, if you want to make the popcorn." Pushing himself off the couch, he grabbed the case from her, and walked over to the DVD player. Mary watched him for a moment, before heading to the kitchen, and making the popcorn. Grabbing the bag of M&M's, she dumped half the bag on the popcorn, and walked back to the living room.

She was getting used to seeing him every day and having someone to talk to. Mary knew that he would have to go back home soon, but she wasn't ready to see him leave yet. Looking over towards the couch, she saw that he was already comfortable, and had the TV paused.

Settling down next to him, she flinched slightly when a blanket settled on her lap, and she could feel his arm on the back of the couch. She grabbed the remote and his play on the screen, not noticing that he had a frown on his lips and was watching her.

Tucking her legs underneath her, Mary grabbed the popcorn bowl, and started to watch the movie. He reached in to the bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Looking down, he noticed for the first time that she had put M&M's in with the popcorn. Smiling, he popped some in to his mouth and focused on the screen.

They didn't talk during the movie, instead it was more relaxing and nice to just sit and watch the movie. A few hours later, Logan felt something rest on his shoulder, and looked down to find that Mary had fallen asleep. He gently shook her and called her name, but she didn't wake. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her closer, tucked the blanket closer around her, and felt her relax against him. Turning his attention back to the movie, he watched a while longer, before his eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep.

~~~00~~~

"Charles, we are going to wake Mary. I told you we should have called her before we got home." Jane said as her husband unlocked the front door that night. They had got back from their flight later than expected and didn't want to bother Mary with coming to get them.

Charles stepped inside and set their suitcases by the door. It was well after midnight and he just wanted to go upstairs to bed. "We won't wake her, if we are quiet." He said and walked down the hallway. He stopped when he noticed a light was still on in the living room.

Jane noticed where she was going and her brow furrowed in thought. "You don't think Mary is still up do you? She is usually in bed by now." She stopped short when she saw who was on the couch.

Logan Cole was asleep on the couch and Mary was snuggled in to his side. Charles walked back across the floor after he had turned off the TV and came to stand by his wife. Laying a finger against his lips, he led her out of the room, and to their bedroom.

Once their door was closed, Jane turned to him and asked, "Were you surprised when you saw Logan asleep on the couch?"

"He is a good man, Jane. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Mary. You can ask them all the questions you want in the morning, but right now I just want to go to sleep. Are you going to join me?"

Jane walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. She soon fell asleep next to her husband.


End file.
